That feeling
by Andjane
Summary: Doris is officially the newest resident of the zoo, will Kowalski makeup or be broken up? Whilst skipper and Rico find something to do with their time, Private is ridden with a type of sickness no one can quite put their flipper on. Now rated T just in case! ! Chap 16 finally up! Feel free to R&R! Thanks for waiting!
1. Truth or dare?

A pleasant day in central park zoo, as always humans were there to visit like every other day but seem as it seemed a pretty quiet day for visitors, nobody knew why it was just one of those days not every day can be busy.

Skipper was making the most out of this by sitting down on a beach chair relaxing wearing his sunglasses he reached out to a and a smoothie at his side which private had made for him earlier, he took a few small sips until he was satisfied and placed it back on small round table next to him.

Private, Rico and Kowalski were playing truth or dare inside there lair (ha rhymed XD), private had figured it was best not to tell skipper because he would make it ultimate truth or dare and it was already ultimate enough with Rico playing!

It was Kowalski's turn to spin the bottle, it landed on private….

Private: "errrr…. Truth!"

Kowalski figured that private chose truth because he thought it would be much easier and without any consequences he was dared to pull a prank on king Julian by Rico last time they played (thankfully he was quite easy to prank because of well…. How 'un-smart' he is he should be thankful it wasn't Bada and Bing he had to prank) for private it was actually a quite decent prank too. He had been acting strange recently saying "I don't want to watch the telly skipper I just want to lie down" he'd be epically quiet recently as well claiming he didn't feel like going outside too often. Kowalski just figured to push this fact over for now and consider that the last thing private wanted to do is be questioned right now.

-Flashback- (you can skip this it's not necessary) =/

When mort and Maurice had gone to get some things for Julian's smoothies so he was waiting on a seat round there. Private had attached some fruit to a fishing line and made them float. Me and rico listed from under the table.

Fruit ghost (private): "ohhh I am the fruit of the past! I have come to hauuuunt you because of how you put us in smoothie wooo!

Julian: errrm you what? You cannot haunt the king!

_Fruit ghost (private): ermm.. OHHH YES I CAN AND YOU WILLL STOP EATING US!_

Julian: Ohhh in that case… AHHHHHHH! Talking float-e fruit! GO AWAY WITH YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?

Fruit ghost (private): "stop doing smoothies with mangos in them woooo! For a whole week…. wooooo!"

A week! I can't do that! I am tha king I need my mangos!

Fruit ghost (private): Ermmm do it…. or I will contact the sky sprits woooo!

Okay, okay! I don't want to get on tha bad side of the sky sprits that is very bad! Okay I will use tha other fruits!

Fruit ghost (private): wooooo! Good! Thaaaaaank you!

Private giggly at his slightly strange prank, slowly we all started to crawl out from underneath the table so we could skip out but…

-Bang-

RICO- owie!

*GASP* SILLY FLIGHT-LESS BIRDS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UNDAH THERE?

Private: -hides the fishing line- errmm nothing Julian….Just ermm you know penguin stuff

-we all instantly put on a conversing smiles-

No! You are not convening tha king I am smarter than that!

….. -we all look at each other with slightly worried expressions-

You were trying to get to my smoothie maker because you cannot make good ones yourself! Well be going away! I have just been contacted by ghostly fruits! And I need to figure out what to put in my smoothie except from mangos, or tha sky-sprits will punish me!

So we all gave each other a slightly relived but confused expression, shrugged then quickly flipped out of his habitat.

"Few that was close" private said as we all low fived each other and Rico laughed.

-End of flashback-

Kowalski: "Okay…" (I was trying to think of something private would struggle on when it hit me, not literally speaking of cause)

Kowalski: "Tell me something I don't know" –I smirked at this- (there is no way private could think of something)

Private: errrmmm... errmmmm… -quickly stares to his right where Rico is sat who shakes his head-

Private: –covers beak – - cough-"ris" –sneeze –"iz" cough, cough- "ng" (all those coughs were fake btw)

Kowalski: What... ris iz ng? ….private do try to speak after you've coughed…. it's rude and I can't understand a word you're saying….

Private whispered so quietly Kowalski could barely understand "to the zoo tomorrow…"private finished.

Kowalski had to register this …. He couldn't have said…. no he must have misheard…. he must have pieced it together wrong…. "Doris is coming to the zoo…?"

Did you just sa- "yup" Rico interrupted.

-Kowalski's eyes lit up he looked in silence for a minute- taking it in -he shot up quickly- AAWHHHHH! He squealed like a little school girl with the biggest smile on his face. He jumped up and down then took private up off the ground and squeezed him put him down and then ran up to open the hatch.

"DORIS IS COMING TO THE ZOOO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Well duh" came from the side of him- skipper still relaxing

Skipper intently –pointed- to near where the polar bear exhibit is and by the side of it was a habit epically for Doris the dolphin

Skipper: "For a scientist you're not very observant … are you?

Kowalski tapped his flippers together guiltily (I've been busy with experiments) but then smiled to himself and decided to ignore the comment smiled…. he shouldn't care what skipper said Doris is coming to the zoo!

-Sorry that it's bad. It's supposed to be like this-

Brackets for thoughts Kowalski: (well that was dumb)

Small lines for things they do -private clapped his flippers- (of course of not done this for things like smiling cause they do that a lot XD) also for the occasional noise affect!

Stars are for noises out of mouths … lol… e.g. - *sigh*

I've purposely stretched out certain words to let them have more affect. I've tried to make private's and Julian's accents see-able if you get me oh and Rico's maniac voice to XD sorry

The rest is details of facial expressions and stuff and some of their actions cause lines do get annoying. Anyway a few asked for this…. sooo yeah . it's bad isn't it never mind I liked writing it even though there are probably loads of mistakes. =)


	2. Why private!

Skipper got up from his chair and just watched Kowalski dancing and prancing around in front of him with a stern and slightly angry look on his face which quickly turned into a poker face when he started singing and jiggling his tail feathers, already bored of this he took a last sip of his smoothie so it was empty opened the hatch by moving the fishbowl then grabbed Kowalski by the tip off his flipper and took him into their secret lair.

Skipper: "What the fish-fingers is going on here!"

Private: "Cards Skippah" private replied in his English accent.

Skipper face-palmed himself (or should I say flipper palmed XD) "Go FISSSSH!" Rico shouted "Were not even playing that game Rico". There was a small silence between the two penguins which was quickly broken by "FISHHHHHHHHH" Rico sang with a psychotic but somehow pleasant smile on his face.

Skipper: "Your argument is now invalid private. Anyway I don't mean that I mean…. THAT"

All three penguins looked at Kowalski for a few seconds he was doing a dance which made him look like he had maracas in his flippers (but he obviously didn't it was already enough with him getting his clipboard out of nowhere) the penguins had seen enough and glanced at each other again.

Private: "Ermmmm" "ediit!" (he did it) Rico interrupted whilst pointing a flipper to private.

Skipper: "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"I'm sorry! He told me to tell him something he didn't know so… I told him Doris was coming to stay at the zoo" private said guilty with a slight frown on his face and scratching his back.

-Sigh- Way to go private! Now we've got to cope with that for the rest of the night and until she arrives tomorrow night!"

Marlene jumped into their HQ "Hey guy's what's up? It sounded like a circus before!"

"Oh good golly your all right!" Kowalski interrupted. Private, skipper and Rico all looked at each other with confused/puzzled faces Marlene just looked confused anyway still staring at Kowalski. Kowalski had clearly stopped dancing but still looked excited "Errrrr…. Wha!" Rico said.

"I need to get ready for Doris!" Kowalski said as he ran into his lair, he shut the door quickly behind him and a clanging sound echoed throughout the lair to prove the door was locked

Skipper: "That's not what we were saying at all!"

Marlene: "Hello? Still not got an answer here! So what were you saying? In fact just start at the beginning cause I am totally confused… did something bad happen or… what…? And who's Doris?"

Skipper took Marlene by her shoulders and shook her slightly whilst saying "That's exactly it Marlene there is something wrong! The wrong-est of wrong there has even been! And it's all privates fault!" He said still grasping her shoulder whilst staring back at private.

Marlene folded her arms and giggled "What so private beat you at chess again? She asked with a smile on her face.

Skipper: "Ye-WHAT NO!" He yelled removing his flippers from her shoulders. "And I was distracted when that happened" Private and Rico could also be heard sniggering in the background. "rrrrrright…." Marlene said giving him a glare "So what is wrong then?" she continued.

Skipper: -Sigh- Doris the dolphin aka a girl that Kowalski goes 'goo-goo' over for is coming to the zoo"

Marlene: A lady huh? Is she nice? You know I heard that a dolphin was coming but a girl dolphin? We could be gal pals!

Skipper just gave Marlene a slightly annoyed look and folded his flippers "Besides…. What's so bad about a girl Kowalski likes moving into the zoo?"

Suddenly despite the locked doors they could hear Kowalski singing to himself in his lab "It's a beautiful night… looking for something dumb to do… Hay baby! I think I wonna marry you!"

It only took one word from skipper for Marlene to understand "THAT" he replied.

Marlene decided to go up the ladder, stopping halfway and saying "Yeah… good luck with that" and she went off to her own habitat.

It was going to be a long day…..


	3. Sneaking Out!

The clock tower finally read 5:30pm so it was closing time for central park zoo and Alice closed the zoo gates behind her sighing as she locked the gate and stuffed the keys in her pocket with her usual bored look on her face she turned and headed home.

Realizing that Alice was gone skipper private and rico opened the hatch of their lair being as quite as possible shut it behind them Kowalski had been, singing dancing... basically pestering them all day "do you think I should part my feathers a different way?" do I look too tall… or am I not tall enough… do you think this invention will impress Doris?" ZAPPPPP! "Opps sorry must be faulty" Kowalski said staring closely at the almost ant sized skipper holding onto a fish for dear life as he floated in his coffee which he'd just brewed. The three had snoke away whilst Kowalski was pre-occupied with the type of walk he would have- gangster, posh, regular "casual" walking or should he even walk? Should he make a hover chair?

Do you think he realised private whispered as quietly as he could putting his earhole too the entrance of their base

"I don't think so" skipper replied sighing thankfully rico took a glance at the two penguins then took his earplugs out

"iz I savfe?" (Is it safe) he asked

"Yeah we think so" skipper said

"But…. What do we do now if we go back in there we will be pestered until we go completely bonkers!" private said

I'm not sure… skipper said putting his flipper to the tip of his beck whilst thinking of an idea.

We could go and ask other animals acquaintance's if they wouldn't mind us staying with them for a little bit" private suggested

"I guess it's our only choice! Move out men! Operation find-somewhere away from Kowalski and deadly inventions is a go!" skipper signalled and all three penguins moved in different directions

Private looked over to Burt's habitat and saw him with the tip of his trunk wrapped around some cards, rico thought about the fact that they didn't get to finish their game of cards before thanks to Kowalski's constant interruptions, he was about to ask him if it was okay if they stayed their but as soon as private jumped over the wall Burt suddenly through all the cards in the air "pick up the cards!" Burt shouted and started stomping around trying to catch all the cards, private scrambled to get up the wall but was soon squashed into the ground by Burt's enormous foot.

Rico looked into the chimpanzees habitat and saw them throwing bananas and other things at each other, being the maniac he was he jumped over the wall and ran over to and asked if him and the others could join in the fun "uz wona pway!" in which Mason tuned to look at Phil who gave a thumbs up. "Of course you can chap... watch how it's done why don't you?" mason grabbed some banana and mud and slung it in Phil's face and he toppled over

"He he haw hawoh oh! My trrruuunrn! Rico said jumping up and down, mason gave him a lump of mashed up bannaas. "Nope" rico raid dropping the lump where he stood he instantly re- regurgitated a missile launcher and launched a missile targeted for Phil, Phil completely shocked and scared ran around in circles trying to get away from the missile he then ran for cover but tripped and pushed Mason over falling with him, the missile barely missed cindering both of the chimpanzees hair-dos and the missile was going into the sky until it exploded "WOOOOOOO AGAIN! Rico shouted Phil and mason looked at each other with panicked and annoyed expressions the next think he knew he was chucked over the wall landing face first with a large tump.

Skipper heard a thump from behind him quickly staring round to see rico flat on the floor he looked over to Burt's habitat and saw private clinging his stomach even further looking pale from his experience, he looked over to joey's habitat who was doing boxing exercises … he didn't fancy being the punch bag.. That's for sure he looked over to Marlene's who mas setting herself her own perfect date… kind of sad in a way… "awkward…" skipper said skipper also quickly glanced at the other habitats Rogger … was dancing and singing like Kowalski was (maybe even worse), Roy's habitat who seemed to be sharpening his horn … he didn't fancy being a kebab either… "boys it seems with come to drastic measures" they all looked over to the lemurs habitat rico rubbed his head "oh boiiii" he said and started to walk over to their habitat with skipper private almost toppled over his head hurting and clenching his stomach feeling more sickness washing over him "keep it together private just a bit of illness" he told himself he swallowed hard and followed the other two over the wall of the lemurs habitat.

-Siiiiippp- nom nom lick Maurice sighed loudly "errrr do not be intruding my smoothie testing Maurice!" king Julian said he resumed with more irritating noises "err hhhmmmm" he pondered as he kept tasking the smoothie and looking at it with a strange look on his face.

"Ring tail!" a shout from behind them came, Julian was startled be this and accidently dropped his smoothie causing it to pour all over mort.

"Ahhhhhh! Silly penguinz! That was an okay smoothie and you just wasted it" "thank goodness" Maurice wisped "yay I taste sticky" mort yelled

Skipper: "Look ring tail can we stay here until Mr Science has worn himself out?"

King Julian: no you are- wait what! You are asking if you can stay here! With us! ….

Skipper now folding his flippers. remembering the last time they asked him for a favour… he had just laughed at them.. Why did they even bother skipper waited for Julian to start laughing.

"Yeah okay" Julian said

Skipper looked shocked his beak wide open "really?" private asked curiously thinking there was a trick behind it. "yes of course"….." "No tricks?" private asked allowed, in a split second rico had a bat in his flippers. "…..of course you can stay here and be my servants!" king Julian finished

skipper's beak instantly closed and he turned around grabbing rico and private by the shoulders "it's not worth it boys" they nodded slightly, private still debating it in his head his sickness felt a little less since they were here.

King Julian: "Wait okay, okay! As long as you are better at entertainment than these two!"

"Hay!" Maurice said. "What sort of entertainment?" skipper replied.

Skipper private and rico soon found them self's playing a variety of games including hop scotch with a twist- if you didn't step on a number 'the king' was thinking of then fruit was thrown in your face banana butter! King Julian shouted as mush was thrown in privates' face. Tag- but off course you couldn't ever tag Julian because he was king and a card guessing game where you guess the type of picture card on your head "err…. Viking helmet I win!" Julian announced "that's not how it works besides what's on your head isn't a vickeing helmet" private said. Julian picked up a random card turned it to the back and drawn a Viking helmet on it and put it on his head "I win!"

Skipper: "Okay Julian next we are going to play SHUT UP!"

"Err okay you do the shutting up while I fetch chairs to play muscle thrones... but of course the only person who can sit on tha royal throne is me tha king so I will win!" and he ditched off.

… They played Julian's game chasing each over round the throne it was 9:00pm they were getting tired and bored private was left running around after Julian and felt to the floor from exhaustion "hay silly penguin get up I am not done beating you yet!" Julian announced but private was flat out we will be going now ring tail" skipper said grabbing private's ankles, rico grabbing his shoulders.

"Aww but the party hasn't even started! Julian shouted

The penguins managed to get private on top of the wall, hip hop music started blurting out in the background to which private woke up in shock to panicing thinking it was an alert wha-where-who? He said looking around lets go home private skipper said sleepily "maybe Kowalski got bored"

The three snuck in quietly and slowly opened the lab door... Kowalski on the floor sleeping cuddling a picture of Doris skipper sighed thankfully "Goodnight Kowalski" private whispered closing the door behind them as quietly as he could before crawling into his bed and falling asleep with the others.

(Sorry for bad spellings! The next chapter will have the next day when Doris comes! How will Kowalski react? Can the other three live that long with even more of Kowalski's inventions lying around? Will private get better? Find out in the next chapter coming very soon /coming very soon/ dun dun dun!)


	4. Seeing doris

Kowlaksi: DAMN IT! Curses!

-SLAP-

I meant err oh rainbow gumdrops! Kowalski said rubbing the side of his face where skipper just hit.

Private yawned as he slowly got up in a sitting position not liking the shock off illness that waived over him ever-so-slightly causing him to shake a little bit but he then turned to look at his princess self-respectra and put it underneath his pillow he turned to get of bed landing on both feet but still slightly toppling over

Private: "Morning Skippah" he said walking over to the centre table looking just as tired as the others.

"Morning private" skipper said yawning. Rico also yawning but much louder "yawwwwwwwnnnn!"

Skipper: It's not a competition rico!" slight anger in his voice rico just replied with a flick of his flipper as if to say it was a pointless game anyway and went over to tend to his dolly

Skipper stirred his coffee and private was about to get up but his stomach churned so he stayed put. Kowalski burst in the room again almost dropping what he had in his flippers

Kowalski: look at what I've got! The biggest smile on his face

The three other penguins looked at what was in Kowalski's flippers- a small little tube with some form of liquid in it

Skipper: What is it now Kowalski?

Kowalski: Perfume! It'll make me absolutely irresistible to Doris! It'll even make my feathers all soft…

Skipper: And HOW will it do that?

Kowalski: Pffft I'm a scientist… it was SCENTIFICLY ENGINEERED! Duh!

Skipper and rico looked at each other, skipper personally fed up with this stuff decided not to argue "Well good luck with that" he said and he sipped a bit more coffee. "Uh-huh" rico said empting the flowers out of the vase and sipping the water in the vase to try and look like skipper was.

Kowalski was about to pour the liquid all over him when private managing to stand up grabbed the tube out of Kowalski's flippers

Kowalski: "HEY! Give that back!" saying it like a whiny 2 year old.

Private: "No way Kowalski, look this is ridiculous! Didn't she say she just wants to be friends! And if you love someone it's for who they are not for what they look like!

Skipper: The private is the known to be the know-how for matters of love Kowalski and you know it"

Rico: Uh-huh agreeing once again and ironically finishing the water in the vase the same time skipper finished his coffee, now giving each over strange looks they put their items down.

Kowalski: -sigh- I-I guess your right skipper my place maybe science but privates is the heart master – he chucks the tube to the side which explodes.

Random guy: "MY CAR!…. Is still in the parking lot! =)" –click-click- he locks his car again and walks off happy. His friend mumbling that he was paranoid which he just replied "you never know when your car will randomly explode" a stern look now on his face . "or when animals will walk into your apartment to give you your kazoo back" said another with blonde hair from behind them walking past into the building. They then went inside to do their job mumbling about how weird the guy was "that guy's got mental issues" said the my-car guy.

Kowalski: DORIS! Kowalski shouted running out the hatch

Rico: "Awk-ward"

The other three penguins went up the ladder too, skipper being the first.

"Wait Kowalski!" Skipper says grabbing his shoulder "Your one and only true love friend doesn't arrive until later! Besides the people are here so we need to be cute and cuddly"

Private: "besides things will work out if you really like her that much Kowalski I'm sure of it"

Kowalski: -sigh- your right … again! Okay then let's be cuddly!

The four penguins do numerous flips and dance into the pool everyone giving them fish one of which flew in private's face sending him flying and splashing into the pool, none of them seemed to realize that private was mostly staying on land for the performance. He also decided that he defiantly didn't want anything to eat at the moment when it was lunch. The main performance was over but Kowalski was still shaking around and skidding everywhere because he was that happy about Doris coming later.

The clock struck five and it was an early closure for the visitors by this time the penguins were in their base again, Private, rico and skipper all sat at the centre table again, private with his head on the table trying to cure his headache, skipper and rico just sat there bored. Kowalski, spying on every single thing Alice was doing.

Skipper: "Kowalski, you don't have to watch Alice just so you can see…

Kowalski: DORIS! SHES ARIVING!

Rico: "Oh boiiii" annoyingly slouching in his seat.

Kowalski makes a run for the hatch but is soon stopped by skipper "Whoa there man! Slow down!" –he then pushes Kowalski on the floor who landed on his butt.

Skipper: If you go now then you're sure to get spotted besides at least give them a few minutes to park properly!"

Kowalski: "BUUUUUUUUT SKIPPPPERRRR"

Skipper: "No buts Kowalski... Epically in front of the private…"

Private just responding by further putting his head in his flippers and morning quietly so nobody could hear, he felt horrible.

"Fine but as soon as there in the clearing we all go say hi to Doris!"

Skipper: Urrrrkkk fine! If it'll stop you jumping around for 2 minutes anything!

Kowalski: WAHOOOOO thank you! Shaking skipper back and forth like a maniac.

Kowalski let go of skipper and rushed to watch the delivery again through the periscope, skipper stood their slightly dazed but managed to shake it off. "I'm having another coffee anyone want one?"

Nah-uh rico replied private just waived a flipper and dismissed it, Kowalski was now dancing with the periscope as if it was in love with it humming a song.

About 15 minutes later of singing and dancing later and Doris had just been put in her habitat. Her habitat's water went much deeper so that she could do different flip tricks, it had a little bit of an ice stage at the back but it was only for show and putting lots of food on.

Alice: "There you go dolphin here's some extra fish seem as you got me at of work early" tossing some fish in lazily as she walked away, locked the gate and headed home again.

Kowalski positively squealed with joy making skipper jump, "Can we go and see her now?" he said in a hyper voice, his eyes shining.

Skipper: -Sigh- okay we can go and see her however were only going because you'll probably make a fool of yourself… errrr Kowalski?"

Kowalski: "Now works!" from outside grabbing skipper and pulling him out of the base shock on skippers face.

"Wait for the others Kowalski, you don't want to look like a desperate loner do you?" Rico sighed annoyingly and tugged private (the sooner we go the sooner it's over with) he thought private got up slowly and started walking, too slow for Rico's likening who picked him up and chucked him outside, private skidding and meeting Kowalski feet.

"We're all here let's go!" happily he started to push private towards Doris habitat. Soon they were there skipper was about to say something but kept quite so Kowalski could say the first word.

Kowalski: "hey good-lookin" he licked his right flipper and brushed his non-existent hair back, leaning on skipper (to try and look cool and sexy as possible)

At that moment Doris came from hiding at the bottom of her tank, she flicked herself backwards, droplets of water splashing in one direction. Her flipper rested on the glass, her very light grey skin shining she fluttered her eyelashes

Kowalski almost melted on the spot…. "Oh hey Kowalski why don't we have dinner tomorrow night?" she said leaning forward even further.


	5. Introductions to the zoo

"Oh hey Kowalski nice to see you again"

Kowalski immediately snapped out of it … just a dream…. Realizing that Doris was staring at him and that she did just say hi to him.

"Oh h-hey Doris… yeah I'm great t-thanks for asking and yourself?" still staring into her blue eyes of course she couldn't see this.

Doris: "I'm doing great thanks; the zoo's pretty nice although the zoo keeper is a bit… well…. Moody…

Skipper: "oh well... Alice is... always like that I'm sure you'll get used to her and her grumpiness the great thing is she hardly takes notice of anything anyone does around here!"

Julien: "Which leaves even more time for the PARTYING! Yeah! Baby!" Skipper scowls as Julian's "boom-box" is turned on full volume and the lemurs start dancing like crazy.

"This is being a welcoming dance for our new neighbour! Yeah! Uh-huh! Do it now!" The other animals also begin to surround Doris' habitat, staring at the dancing lemur.

Marlene goes past the lemurs, seeing skippers annoyed face turns off the lemur's music giving them a quick evil glare.

Marlene: "Well there are the all dancing…. All annoying lemurs of the zoo, that's mort, that's Maurice and this is…

"King Julien! The kingly-ist king of all kings!" Interrupting Marlene's sentence and almost jumping on her head whilst doing so.

Mason: "And we are the chimps I'm Mason and this is Phil" –Phil waves and reveals a bunch of flowers from behind his back as a welcome gift.

Bada:"Hey I'm Bada and this is Bing"

Bing: "We came over to see what the commotion- I mean welcome you to the zoo and what not"

Burt and Roy are herd stomping over, Burt says a polite "hi there" whereas Roy just looks a bit angry and says "hello" whilst turning his face the other way, not the most bit interested in Doris

Marline sighs, folding her arms annoyed at the interruptions "I'm Marlene by the way and welcome to the zoo"

All the animals nod in agreement, and the chimps hand over the flowers.

"Gee thanks that's so nice of you all to come and see me, my names Doris" a smile on her face whilst accepting the flowers even though she clearly doesn't have anywhere to put them.

"I've never been in a zoo before but I'm sure I'll settle in no time

Mason: "Just be careful about what you do around here, epically the lemurs and the penguins"

Skipper: "Hey were not that dangerous! Maybe Rico is but not all of us!"

Doris: "he he, don't worry I will thank you for welcoming me"

Roy leaves without a word; Burt quickly following him, Burt must have told him to go. The gorillas the turn round,

Bada: "If you need anything just call you know" and they walk off to, probably not actually meaning the sentence

Mason: "Goodbye Doris we hope you settle well" and they turn to leave as well.

Doris: "Thanks again everyone!"

"Hey!, hey! Doris was it? Excuse me but I hope you know CPR cause you just took my breath away ha ha" Julien proceeds and goes to press the button on the 'boom box' again but his small paw is grabbed by skippers flipper

Skipper: "Ringtail, she does not want to watch you pathetic little dance or your chat up line which is just as stupid. Goodbye"

"My lines which are chat up are not pathetic!, I will take them elsewhere and only the best can appreciate my magnificent dancing! Let us go Maurice!"

Maurice: "Bye Doris nice meeting you"

Mort: "Bye-bye"

All the other animals have gone back to their habitats except the penguins and Marlene

Skipper: "FINALLY!" rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "Now where were we?" it had only been a while but he was bored of looking at Kowalski's desperate loving face.

There's a small silence whilst everyone thinks of what to say next.

Doris: "You what you guys? we should all have a little picnic sort of thing and we can chat and catch up! how about tomorrow? I think I've had enough for my first day Marlene? Guys? what you think?"

Marlene: "That'd great Doris" Excited as a smile spreading across her cheeks to talk to a fellow female neighbour which isn't terrifying or trying to blow up the zoo…. you know the usual schemes.

Doris: "Kowalski how about it I'd love to catch up and talk with you guys, a lot's happened you know? They'll be food and stuff to."

Skipper can see the pure excitement in Kowalski's face almost begging skipper to say yes, Rico also looking quite happy because of the mention of food, he didn't look back to private as he was sure his face would probably be the same. Of course it wasn't though he was clutching his stomach the feeling of wanting to throw up also there.

Skipper: "Okay Doris we'd be happy to"

Doris: "Great! Tomorrow it is! Thanks!"

The penguins begin to walk back to their habitat Marlene jabbing Kowalski with her elbow, "eeeh?" A smile on her face. "Yeah thanks Marlene" Kowalski replies and then they all wave bye to Marlene as she goes to her own habitat. Kowalski, skipper and rico jump into their habitat.

Private: "I'm going to make a visit to Archie"

Skipper: "Okay but be back 7:30 okay?"

Private: "Okay Skippah"


	6. Degrading and raiding

Private goes out of the zoo leaning on a tree but then sinks to the bottom of it. Giving up on standing for now private looks up at the sky, but then scrunching his eyes shut in pain.

Telling the penguins he was seeing Archie- of course a lie, but he had to get away from the zoo even if it was just a little while, besides none of them would actually bother to go and ask Archie if he'd actually been there.

"What is this illness?" private asks softly to himself even though nobody's around to hear him anyway.

He sighs bored and annoyed at himself for being so weak skipper wouldn't be so weak, he still hadn't told any of the penguins, there's no point what could they do anyway? He lies down like this for a while but it feels like only seconds.

Private leans back further sinking down still slipper on his stomach, opening his eyes again. But instead is meeting with another pair of eyes.

?: "Hello"

Private: "WAHHHHH... F-FRED! You scared me!" startling up-ward and standing on his feet, his flippers now widespread backwards in shock.

Fred: "Sorry" looking confused as usual and scathing the back of his neck.

Private: "its okay Fred" Head staring to throb and stomach churning even more sinking to the floor again realizing how much energy moving so fast just took out of him.

Fred: "So where are your friends?"

Private: "In the zoo" Answering as polite as possible but still really not caring about the conversation

Fred: "Oh yeah I always forget we have one of those"

Private: "I suppose I better get back…" sighing even more annoyed, being with Fred won't help or solve anything.

Fred: "Okay I'm going to see my grandma anywayz, cya later" and he walks off towards another tree.

Private gets into a crawling position right next to the tree and uses the tree as a guide to help him up sickness travelling through him getting up but then almost toppling over, gripping the tree more he gets up properly on both legs, releasing a trembling flipper of the tree head looking down, swallowing hard he wipes the sweat from his forehead.

Releasing his grip on the tree completely now beginning to walk very slowly back towards the zoo, stomping every now and again to tell his mind that he surely isn't that ill, despite being as pale as a ghost and the world spinning before him when moving to much.

He slips through the gate, only just through the bars but nether less he's in the zoo now, there was no point trying to climb a tree.

Private looks at the clock "oh dear" private whispers… he should have been back a long time ago.. he intended to be 30 minutes… 45 minutes at the maximum but he'd been a full 2 hours… just how long did it take him to walk back? How long was he lying there?

Panicked, private try's to walk faster but the world spins faster and he falls to his knees clinging his throbbing head not helping a yelp that comes out of his beak when his stomach hurts even more getting up again.

_ (Meanwhile) _

Rico watching TV, shirtless ninja action!

Kowalski fiddling with a new invention in his flippers still happy as ether and humming to himself

Skipper looking at the clock impatiently, pacing up and down with his coffee mug in his right flipper.

Skipper: "Where's private? I thought he was seeing Archie not going half way across the world!" clearly concerned about the boys safety. Surly he should be watching a replay of lunacorns or something by now.

_ (Back to private) _

Looking around a bit scared, not wanting anyone to see him like this ' keep it together private be strong like skipper always is' he tells himself and reaches right near their habitat, when he sees King Julien and the other lemurs enter, great…. This was going to be fun…

_ (Back to the guys) _

King Julien bounces in with Maurice and mort "HELLO SILLY PENGUINS!"

Skipper's mug almost fly's out of his flippers from shock and annoyance "RINGTAIL! What do you want!"

King Julien: "I am out of the snacked thing so I came to steal- I mean borrow yours!"

Skipper: "But that's our stuff! And this base is for personnel only!"

King Julien: "Please skipper!, it is a king's job to invade over peoples stuff!"

"It's true" mort announces in his regularly cute voice fiddling with his tail, Maurice just shrugs "just go with it, he goes faster"

Skipper just folds his arms looking like steep will come out of him "Fine" he says angrily.

After about five minutes of Julian scouting around the fridge, grabbing sweets of sorts "I am bored of raiding your things in hear! What else do you have!"

Skipper looks at mot who's holding almost all the fridge's contents which isn't fish in his small paws, almost toppling over from the amount he has.

Skipper: "Nothing you've got it all"

King Julien: "Well that's what's called rubbish I demand you restock for me!

Skipper: "Get out of our base ring tail!"

Just then the hatch opens and private slowly comes down the ladder.


	7. Coming back

Skipper: "Private! Where have you-"

"Ah yes! You have come with things to restock your fridge so I may be borrowing from it! Yes! Borrowing!" interrupting skipper sentence and grabbing private from the ladder lifting him off the floor then suddenly shaking poor private and tipping him upside-down to find something for him to eat.

Skipper: "RINGTAIL!" His shout probably heard all across the zoo

King Julien: "What! I am just looking! I want something to snack upon! And you have nothing! This is a mockery of my kingly-royalness"

Skipper: "So get out! That way you're so called kingliness can be mocked elsewhere"

King Julien: "FINE! The stuff we have will have to do! Dropping private on the floor who lands on his face

Maurice just grabs privates pillow and tips that upside down into Julien's paws and takes the sweets from mort and puts them in it "sorry but trust me if mort handle's it to long the he'll go even crazier"

Private manages to lie on his stomach with a small grown then he's suddenly covered in feathers by Julien "here you can have these back" and follows mort and Maurice out of the penguin's base "OH and by the way… your welcome!" and zips off to eat the things he 'borrowed'.

Skipper: "PRIVATE!"

There was a small shake in the lump of feathers, private composed himself and got to the sitting position slowly then he spat out some feathers from his beak

Private: "Yes skippah?" He asked confidently, no hint of his actual ill self within it he sounded normal and had a questioning look on his face… but he knew exactly what was wrong.. He was supposed to be back by 7:30pm and it was now 9:45pm.

Skipper: "You were out for ages man!"

Which Kowalski instantly pointed out "2 hours and 15 minutes to be preci-

"WHERE THE DEVIL WHERE YOU!" skipper shouted interrupting Kowalski's sentence

"Seeing Archie as I said sir" announcing innocently as he could blinking hard, quietly swallowing his pain and then dusting feathers from his head, lying just made any situation feel worse, epically seem as he'd been doing quite a bit of it recently.

Skipper: "And did Archie movie all the way to the moon? Did you have a little picnic with cheese and moon cats?"

Private: "No I was talking to Fred too" _well at least that wasn't a lie_ he thought

Skipper: "So…. you were on the moon with Fred, Archie, moon cats and-"

Kowalski gets out a notepad from nowhere and starts drawing arrows everywhere and spaceships "No it's impossible skipper I'm afraid that even 2 hours and 15 minutes is to less of a time to go to the moon and have snacks with moon cats, Archie and Fred" he said proudly.

Skipper: "So why was you so long private?" A staring gaze into privates which showed both anger and concern .

Privates stomach rubbed his face turned a different colour for a second but he hid it with his flipper "I was just relaxing sir... I'm sorry it won't happen again" he said and slowly got up to his feet another wave of sickness going through him as he whipped the sweat from his head and toppled a little, thankfully none of them noticed.

Skipper: "It better not soldier!" crossing his flippers "well talk about this more another time now do what you need to do and sleep it's been a long day"

"Okay skipah" private said giving a fake yawn and heading towards the bathroom slowly and shut the door behind him.

"Keep an eye on private Kowalski" "eye-eye skipper" the Lieutenant saluted and he went towards his lab to clean up some things.

"Oh and Kowalski?" Kowalski peeped his head round the door "No singing about Doris in your sleep" Kowalski blushed lightly and shut the door skipper smiled to himself and ate a small fish rico grabbed his doll and brushed its hair before tucking her into bed and grabbed another small fish from the pack skipper had and ate it to.


	8. lies, science and screams on a plate

Private was on the floor fighting illness inside of him, a dark shadow laughed evilly as private sunk more to the floor in the distance was also skipper, Rico, Kowalski and even Marlene screaming and fighting for their lives against other smaller shadows which they couldn't overcome.. They were to powerful. Private could do nothing but watch in fear shaking.. he couldn't move anymore. Leave…. Them…. alone! Private shouted but it came out just a mere whisper and shaky voice to the large evil shadow in front off him private screamed as the shadow dug something sharp into his flipper…

Private shot up faster than the speed of light panting like crazy and drenched in his own sweat, dark circles under his eyes…. another nightmare. They were becoming more hard to wake up from every night... he really wished he couldn't remember them.

His covers now crumpled up on the floor he must of moved around a lot.. he got up feeling a sting in his flipper but of course it was fine private wobbled a bit whipping his face to un blur his eye-sight he turned his head round and realised that nobody was in their bed he slowly went over to the middle table which had a picture of Kowalski, skipper and rico waving topside and he was asleep on the island so then it had an arrow to the next picture which was him fully tucked under the covers. He then looked over to the clock- 4:30pm he got the jest of there note- he'd got up- and fell asleep or fainted…. so they'd put him to bed presuming he was just tired from the long week they'd had. Strange…. he couldn't remember… His stomach said to turn over the note so he did... it revealed a picture of the rico and skipper going out of the zoo for what looked like snow cones and Kowalski with loads of hearts drew round him talking to Doris…

Private giggled a little but then was met by sickness again and opened his beak to scream but nothing came out his voice was gone had he been screaming in his sleep for real? He got up and made his way slowly to the bathroom.

-Meanwhile-

Skipper and rico were on a branch of a small tree hiding and almost directly above the snow cone cart

Skipper: "Okay rico let's do the old switch-aro on this fella! But remember not to eat Kowalski's and privates this time!"

Rico laughed and puked up some coloured acorns, plastic cups and some rope. He tied the rope to the tree and when the man was taking an order and ducked to get some more ice every time he put one on the stand rico swung down and he switched a coloured acorn in a cup for a snow cone then gave it to skipper and repeated this until he had 4 whole snow cones. The snow cone man now scratching his head… at how hard weird his snow cones looked.

"Nice job rico! It's almost five o clock we need to get back"

They jumped down from the tree branch skipper turned round and handed two snow cones from his flippers to rico whilst still walking.

Skipper: Ouffff!

?:"H-hey watch where you're goin!"

Skipper looked up from where he was sat and saw Archie sat doing the same action he was- rubbing his head.

"Oh hey Archie sorry about that, I'm sure you don't need anything seem as private saw you yesterday" and skipper had stood up and started to walk away. "comon rico almost closing ti-"

You mean the smallest out your group? I didn't see him yesterday! I was busy gathering pizzas for myself- I mean other help-less animals" he said standing up scratching his head

"So private didn't come to see you…"

Archie: "Nope! All I know it's that I'm missin a football game so… bye..!" he said jogging back to his home.

Skipper: "looks like we have more than snow cones to give out"

Rico and skipper were quiet for the slide back to the zoo they didn't want to be spotted anyway, skipper was going almost too fast at times it was obvious that he desperately wanted to ask private what he actually did for over 2 hours.

They arrived just in time, Alice was giving the last checks to all the habitats, rico choked up a private doll and Kowalski also arrived just a second after them, blushing. They all waved as Alice passed them to lock up.

Skipper was about to go down the hatch and give private a piece of his mind when he was grabbed by Kowalski's flipper.

Kowalski: "Good news were going to Doris' earlier today! Common! Please!" he begged with his puppy dog eyes.

"Skipper: What about private?"

"He said he'd come later, but I promised Doris wed be there early and so did Marlene so can we go now please skipper! This could be my chance to get charm on her... he he" licking his feathers back and adjusting his tie (lol ikr).

Skipper looked cautiously at the bowl that to their base, still wanting to ask private what he did the other day, no more concerned than before.

Rico: priva 'll bee alrigh (private will be alright)

Skipper: -sigh- "Well okay Kowalski…"

Kowalski san around in a big circle "I'll get Marlene! He said jumping up and down, he sped of and literally 2 seconds later he was almost dragging Marlene to Doris' habitat and rico and skipper followed.

Doris: "Marlene, skipper, rico glad you could come early!" Doris garbs a bucked of fish and oysters and puts it down on the small island in her habitat

The penguins and Marlene jump o it and sit down and rico grabs a fish from the large pile, whilst Marlene opens an oyster.

"Sooo Kowalski's been telling me about some of the missions you guys have been on…. How was it to be as big as a balloon skipper?" a big smile on her face.

Skipper glared at Kowalski he scratched his back in return from guilt. "If you think you should see what happens to Kowalski's inventions…" he replied with a cunning smile and grabbing a fish and slipping it into his beak.

Doris: "Just before.… Kowalski was trying to use his invention to draw something in the sky for me but he slipped and it ended up looking like a picture of a bum" she laughed (I'm seriously bad at jokes…)

Marlene: "Ha I remember a time when these guys thought I was an artic mink" she giggled rolling her eyes

Doris: "Really that sound hilarious!" she says gigging further with Marlene

"But all funny-ness aside you guys can be really brave I mean skippers leadership can get you out of any situation, rico.. well is rico "KABBOOM!" rico shouted "and of course Kowalski's brains are a major part to the operation" Kowalski blushed under his feathers and adjusted his tie nervously and Marlene gave him a light shove. "And private... wait where is private?" Doris asked.

Skipper: "He's back at base he'll come later." Looking concerned

Marlene: How about I go check up on him and ask if he wants to come now?" seeing skipper's concern

Doris thought for a second "of course Marlene take him a fish too" she said smiling; Marlene grabbed it and jumped out of Doris' habitat.

"Hey Doris… you-know how Kowalski has tried to sway you... What…. a dozen times? well there was this one time he released his mojo on a hen to distract her from her plan" he smiled evilly (serves him right for telling Doris about his missions)

Rico makes a kissing noise "Stop that!" Kowalski shouted "it's not funny"

Skipper: "No it was hilarious!"

Skipper, rico and Doris where now in a complete fit of giggles.

Doris suddenly realises what time it is "look at the time you guys better get back"

Kowalski: "Nonsense its fine" "okay dokey" Rico adds

6:00pm strikes on the clock and Doris taps her flippers together.

Doris: "But you guys I really think you should-"

"!"

Skipper: "That was Marlene's scream!" shooting upwards

Suddenly the ground rumbles and him, Doris, Kowalski and rico are falling and screaming and falling into dark black abyss surrounding them.


	9. The rectangle table

Meanwhile- about 20 minutes earlier in an unknown location-

They were all sat around a long rectangle table the lights were out and they could just only just about see each other some had devious looks on their face, others confused, some plane didn't care. All the chairs and parts of the floor were filled ( 4 spaces) but there was still one empty space and no chair was there at the top of the table. There were also other associates in the background talking.

(1?):"This'll nevah work ya know" breaking the quick chatters of the other associates.

(2?):"Well just have to be patient and wait it will take time just like my last I mission did…"

(3?): "Well agent twelve they agree outnumbered I sssss-suggest we just attack them"

(2?- Rhonda): "Seriously all being friendly with neighbours and 'sharing things' is horrible… mostly talking to herself.

(4?) : "A planed attack is more efficient and we don't risk being defeated as much But…Hey as long as I'm king of something at the end of the day I really count care less"! Putting his feet on the rectangle table and leaning back in his chair, a devious smile on his face as he filled with something in his paws..

(1?): "Ohhh its always gotta be king this… king that… why don't you just get ovah it already lemur! whey are you even here!" Shooting up from his chair slamming his fists onto the tables angrily.

(4?-Clemson):"Oh shut up Mr Danish boy!"

(1?-Hans): "Right that is it" He launched himself at Clemson throwing his flippers everywhere to attack in whatever way possible.

3?-Savio):"P-pathetic" he hissed in the background as he watched Rhonda talking to herself and Hans and Clemson fighting, some other argues also aroused in the background Soon the dark room was erupting with noise.

(5?): QUIET! A voice screamed from the shadows. His own shadow looming over the place where a chair would have been.

Hans and Clemson stopped rolling around and looked towards the voice Hans ending up on top of Clemson pinning him down, whilst still looking forward Hans then gave a quick slap to Clemson's face "HEY"

(5?): "Stop it!"

The two stood up and dusted themselves off scowling at the other.

Clemson: "He started it!" rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

5?): "I don't care who started it! This will work I know it will! We previously agreed this plan would work by vote….. '_When Hans was apparently to busy cooking Danish's'_ he mummed quietly …. "It's perfect and well thought out we each played and or will play a part , after we get rid of those flightless birds there will be nothing left to stop us from taking over new York!"

All the surrounding associates cheered but Hans just put his flipper up

(5?):"WHAT is it Hans…?" Scowling and looking very angrily

Hans: "And tha world?"

(5:?):"And the world!"

Now everybody in the room was cheering as Dr Blowhole slowly came out of the darkness

(5?-Blowhole): "Soon those PEN-GU-INS will be gone for good and pay for what they have done!

The lobsters cheered louder and started waiving their claws everywhere "Ow watch it!" Hans when moaned one claw poked his eye.

"I wish I had underlings…" the red squirrel spat from another corner of the room watching the lobsters cheering for blowhole.

The plan to get his sister Doris to lure Kowalski and the other penguins (and maybe a few of their fellow zoo friends) into a trap was genius. Blowhole could do nothing but Bask in his soon to be victory….

(DUN DUN DUN! I seriously love dramatic effects!) dunno whether I should do a humanised version on deviant art or just re-write this so it has less mistakes…. Hmmm…. Anywayz stay tuned to find out what happens next PS- I tried to get their different accents in there.. I hope it worked)


	10. Falling Inside the Black

(WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN WITH A SONG! IT'S MY FIRST TIME PUTTING ONE IN A FANFICTION SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE ILL RE-WRITE WITHOUT IT! But i think it goes okay-ish! It's called "falling inside the black" it should be I bold as well as italics =/)

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"_**Tonight I'm so alone**_

_**This sorrow takes a hold**_

_**Don't leave me here so cold**_

_**(Never want to be so cold)"**_

Skipper looked around him and saw his two of his teammates and Doris falling to what would very likely be their demise. He thought of all the things he and they had been through together.

"_**Your touch used to be so kind**_

_**Your touch used to give me life**_

_**I've waited all this time,**_

_**I've wasted so much time"**_

Half a minute had gone by of screaming at the endless darkness below them but it felt like forever…. this was it…. the last thing he would see was Kowalski, Rico and Doris Falling….Screaming….

"_**Don't leave me alone**_

_**Cause I barely see at all**_

_**Don't leave me alone, I'm…."**_

Skipper: "Hold flippers!" holding 2 separate flippers towards Kowalski and rico.

There were no second thoughts about it, Kowalski and rico grabbed skippers flippers then with their other spare one's each took Doris by the flipper too.

"_**Falling in the black**_

_**Slipping through the cracks**_

_**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**_

_**Dreaming of the way it used to be**_

_**Can you hear me"**_

Skipper: "I know I'm not good at this stuff so all I'm gona say is…It's been an honour to not only have you as teammates but as brothers to"

Kowalski and rico nodded as Doris looked frightened and sad.

"_**Falling in the black**_

_**Slipping through the cracks**_

_**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**_

_**Falling inside the black**_

_**Falling inside, falling inside the black"**_

Doris: "You guys… Kowalski… i…."

Kowalski: "I'm sorry Doris but seem as it's my only chance to say it one last time to say it… i-"

"_**You were my source of strength**_

_**I've traded everything**_

_**That I love for this one thing**_

_**(Stranded in the offering)"**_

Suddenly there was a burst of light and they all closed their eyes and screamed it felt like they were being sucked into and through a tube it went on for miles in different ways but it only took a millisecond.

"_**Don't leave me here like this**_

_**Can't hear me scream from the abyss**_

_**And now I wish for you my desire"**_

Suddenly they were shot out of the tube but they didn't feel a hard smack nor here one… they were floating… (Is this what being dead feels like...)Skipper thought his eyes still closed a light shock going through his body.

_**Don't leave me alone**_

_**Cause I barely see at all**_

_**Don't leave me alone, I'm**_

No….

Suddenly they all stopped floating and fell onto a hard cold metal surface and the wind was knocked out of them.

"_**Falling in the black**_

_**Slipping through the cracks**_

_**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**_

_**Dreaming of the way it used to be**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

Kowalski landed on his own flipper crushing it and possibly breaking it, skipper landing flat on his stomach gasping for air with a bruise to the right side of his stomach.

"_**Falling in the black**_

_**Slipping through the cracks**_

_**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**_

_**Falling inside the black**_

_**Falling inside, falling inside the black"**_

Rico also landing on his stomach but upchucking everything out of his belly (yeah all the weapons and useless thing too) and there was a noise which sounded like it took all that away.

"_**(Falling in the black.)**_

_**(Slipping through the cracks)"**_

After a second they all opened their eyes and rico rubbed his head, Kowalski de-blurring his vision, skipper pressing down on his beak.

_**Falling in the black**_

_**Slipping through the cracks**_

_**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**_

_**Dreaming of the way it used to be**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

Blowhole: "Hello and welcome PEN-GU-INS"

His sounded victorious as his loud voice echoed all around.

"_**Falling in the black**_

_**Slipping through the cracks**_

_**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**_

_**Falling inside the black**_

"Blowhole!" skipper gasped with a breath he just gained back, all the penguins sat up and realised they were in a metal cage slowly. Kowalski realizing that Doris wasn't with them (What happened to her!) he thought.

"_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Falling inside the black**_

_**Can you hear me"**_

Lights went on behind blowhole the three scrunched their eyes, then when all of them where on opened them properly again Skipper went wide-eyed and Kowalski and rico gasped at what they saw deep sadness also showing on Kowalski's face too…

"_**Falling inside the black**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Falling inside"**_

Doris wasn't in the cage… because she was out their… with them…

_**Falling inside, falling inside**_

_**The black.**_


	11. Memory

Kowalski bowed his head in disappointment a tear creeping up in his eye, rico snarled at all the villains there and skipper just kept giving an evil stare at them through the bars.

"How could you?..." Kowalski said in a small whisper towards Doris now whipping a tear from his eye "Frend" (friend) rico said staring at Doris with baby blues and patting Kowalski on the back now also looking a bit sad of her betrayal.

Doris: "He- he's my brother Kowalski…"

Shock coming across Rico's face Kowalski's especially, skipper just looking more angry

Skipper: "But you're supposed to be jumping though rings of fire for the humans! How did YOU get your memory back!?"

Dr. Blowhole: "Did you really think that I would fall for such a silly little thing as mind erasing skipper?! I am a much more intelligent life form than anyone of you ever will be! for months I have been secretly planning whilst a double mindlessly jumps through hoops!"

Skipper: "What do you want with us?" tightening his grip on the iron cage bars.

Dr. Blowhole: "Isn't it obvious skipper…. with you pen-gu-ins out of the way we villains are free to rule over the human race! Nothing can stop us!

Skipper: "Just cause were here doesn't mean you're free to take over the world"

Dr. Blowhole: "Ah but it does skipper as behold! I will get rid of all the hu-mans electricity and direct it straight towards my machine witch will fuel my disintegration ray! When the humans are left with nothing we shall see who is forced to jump through hoops!"

All the lobsters cheer and the villains have devious looks on their faces sniggering at something.

Dr. Blowhole: "Justice will be-"

Skipper: "What have you done them blowhole!?" interrupting him and a glair that would send daggers into any do-gooders heart.

Dr. Blowhole: "Done with whom?" A questioning look on his face

Skipper: "Don't play dumb with me blowhole just tell me what you did with them!"

Dr. Blowhole: "I don't know what you're talking about" the other villains now whispering in the background and coming slightly closer.

Skipper: "Private and Marlene! I heard Marlene scream when she went to check on private! Where are they!?"

Dr. Blowhole turned to Doris and almost scared her out of her skin with his voice "I THOUGHT YOU HAD THEM ALL IN ONE PLACE!" Doris now backing slowly into the wall on her Segway scared at her brother being right in her face.

Doris: "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know until then! Honest!" now fully cowing away from him.

Dr. Blowhole: "Hans! Go and get the small pen-gu-in and bring him here! Use whatever you want no excuses, I don't care what you have to do to get him just do it! …. I'll deal with YOU later!" still in Doris' face.

(But if Marlene didn't scream at arch-enemy's attacking… what did she scream at?) Skipper thought sitting in a corner of the cage with his fellow teammates as the villains and Doris left the room, Doris guilty looking back at Kowalski but he was too sad to notice.


	12. Marlene's scream

**Previously-**

Marlene did a flip onto the penguin habitat concrete island and moved the fishbowl over to the side to enter the secret base with her spare paw (in the other she had spare fish for private) she threw the fish down to the bottom and climbed carefully down the ladder she picked the fish up of the floor she picked up the last one staring at it for a second while turning to face private. "Hey private I-"

Marlene: "Wahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed intently dropping the fish in her paw.

Marlene: "P-private…" she whispered still shocked.

He was lying on the floor on his back fainted, he looked as pail as snow and there was a cut on his arm from when he had scraped the table from falling, coffee spilt all over the table and dripping down on the floor creating a pool of almost cold coffee.

She was just nearing private a bit closer to whisper his name again but….

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Doris, Kowalski, rico's and skippers screams came from outside merged together.

Marlene: "No!" she said looking worried rushing over to the periscope and looking through it Doris' habitat was gone….nothing was left not even a hint of the habitat left except a few small rocks. "Skipper…" she whispered and kept looking through the periscope for clues she looked to the floor sadly for a second and looked through the periscope again but all she could see was brown she was about to lower the periscope thinking it needed cleaning but somebody shuck her back.

King Julien: "What's all this screaming for we are trying to shake our bootys but no! Everyone has to scream!"

Marlene: "Julien! The-the penguins their-their gone! Vanished! Without a trace something bad has really happened to them! And private's fainted you have to do something!" pleading eyes and a really worried expression on her face.

"Woah" Maurice said shocked looking towards private still on the floor mort coming into the base via the periscope and also looking at private from behind Maurice scared of the sight of him.

Julien goes over to the table and putts the empty cup up right "Their I did something"

Mort now going over to private whilst Julien was talking poked private cautionary on the arm

Private: "urrrrrr"

Marlene: "Private?"

Private opened his eyes blinking a few times to try and get his vision right and turned his head to the side "mort?" his voice weak and crumbly.

Maurice: "What happened?"

Marline: "Are you alright!?" talking right near each other's sentences

"I'm fine Marlene" straining his voice to sound at least a little better, managing to push himself up to his knees then trying to get up to his feet but toppling over a lot and he grasps the edge of the table but falls to his knees.

Marlene then gets closer and helps him up looking considered as she sees that he clearly hasn't had much sleep in a long while.

Maurice: "You look like you've seen 100 ghosts all in one go!" Also looking concerned for the small penguin

Private: "Honestly I'm-Wait… Marlene… I thought you were with the guys and doris…"

Marlene: "Well.. I was then I came to give you some spare fish…"

Private: "So they are still talking to doris?" Dusting himself down.

Maurice: "Not exactly" lowering the periscope again and putting it in the right direction.

Private lets go of Marlene and waddles over to the periscope "What do you mean?" he asks innocently looking worried and frightened his flipper on the table as long as he can for support, which marline frowns at even more Maurice moves out of the way and private looks into the periscope.

Private: -Gasp- "Doris' habitat… it's… gone! …"

Marlene: "Along with skipper, Kowalski, rico and doris…"

Private: "But how!?"

Marlene: "I don't know private…" and private looks to the floor feeling helpless and lost

Private: "Common there must be clues somewhere we have to-"

Marlene: All that left is a few rocks private.. I don't know what we can do…

There was a small silence sad silence but it was quickly broken by Julien

King Julien: "Ohhh you restocked with nicety things! Me likey!" grabbing assorted treats from their fridge.

Maurice looks angrily at Julien then mort whose now joined in at getting things out of the penguins fridge

Mort: "Mmm this candy rock tastes good!" eating away at the block of candy rock. (HA RHYMES! XD)

Private: "Wait…. Rocks... that's it!" Marlene! Can you please go get one from near where Doris' habitat was!?"

Marlene: "Errr sure private" (he must of hit his head or something) she thought going out to get one anyway.

Less than a minute later she comes down the ladder and hands 2 small rock to private "Here I got you two just in case but I don't know why-"

Private: "Common!" Interrupting, taking the rocks from Marlene's open paw and going into Kowalski's lab looking a bit better than he was but still rubbing his stomach every now and again or looking away something else on his mind.

Private press' a button to open the door of a small black box and a small computer screen poppes out from the top so now everyone can see it he puts the two small rocks inside then he then press the button again and the box starts to hum.

Private: "With this rock scanner we just might be able to see its origin and maybe…. just maybe that's the location of where skippah and the rest of them are…"

Marlene: "W-why in the world would Kowalski make a rock scanner!

Private: "Kowalski tends to make more strange things when he's singing about doris"

Marlene: "okay…"

A minute later and a green light shows as well as a picture on the computer screen to show its done.

Private: "No…,. it can't be.."

Marlene: "What's wrong…? Is it really bad!?"She says worriedly trying to look past private to see what he's so shocked about.

Private: "Well according to this… one rock show it came from Hoboken… the other…"

Maurice: "What is it?" he says from near the lab entrance

Private: "The other came from Coney island!"

Marlene: "Which means what exactly?"

Private: "Blowhole took them! And he has probably has Hoboken-ers helping him!"

Maurice: "Blowhole as in tried to destroy us all with a song blowhole!?"

Private: "Yes- it sound pretty weird when you put it that way…"

Marlene: "So what do we do?!"

Private: "Well we need all the help we can get" pacing up and down as he says it …. "No matter how strange…" looking out of the door at Mort and King Julien still looking in the fridge.

(yay long chapter! Not done one of these in a while! Hope it's okay and check out my newest POM AMV- watch?v=TFQp8bVDKpg&feature=plcp

Also feel free to look at my newest deviant- #/d5bgxgt

hope i did okay on this chapter! Thanks for reading!)


	13. Any means necessary

Hans: "Butttt blowhole! Why do I have to go! And how in tha world am I supposed too get theree?"

Blowhole: "With my transporter ray…" handing it over forcibly saying it as if it was obvious that he had one.

Hans takes the transporter ray in his flipper and realizes it has a backpack strap so he puts it on his shoulder for a second.

Blowhole: "It's already set for the pen-gu-ins lair"

Hans: "Any means necessary?"

Blowhole: "Any means necessary" handing him another weapon with a blackstrap attached it looked like normal ray gun but the dial could also be turned to make it into a freeze ray, heat ray and smoke machine.

Hans set it to freeze ray for now as that was his favourite. Then he took the transporter ray off his shoulder, turned around and shot into a random empty space behind him.

"I almost forgot you might need these" chucking hans some ropes and gags.

Hans catched them and nodded then walked into the portal that the transporter ray had created and the portal vanished.

-MEANWHILE—

Marlene: "I don't understand.."

Private was scanning through Kowalski's inventions seeing if there was any he could take for an advantage.

Marlene: "I mean two seconds ago you said we needed all the help we can get…. no matter how big or small…. so why did you send the lemurs back to their habitat?"

Private: "I don't need them they'd only get in the way" his voice still croaky sadness stiking in his heart.

Marlene: "So what as soon as skippers gone you become the stubborn one?"

Private: "No i-"

Marlene: "Then what!?"

Private looks at the floor for a second away from the assorted weapons "I don't want anyone else getting hurt Marlene…" hurt showing in his own eyes.

Private: "I have to go"

Marlene: "I'm coming with you"

Private: "No Marlene it to dangerous" he was clearly still concerned for everyone's safety

Marlene: "No private you can barely stand! I want to come and help! And I'm sure everyone else does to"

Private: "My friends my brothers are caught Marlene I don't want you getting caught to" wanting to cry but holding it in by facing away.

Marlene: "I don't care about that private! I'm helping you for exactly that reason you guys are my best friends and there's nothing you can do to stop me coming with you!"

Private was kinda comforted by the gesture... he could do with the help….

Private: "Okay let's go…." Smiling slightly for the first time in a while

BANG!

The lab door slammed wide open "you're not going anywhearh!" Hans shouted his laser gun aimed at them both.

A couple of minutes later and private was gagged, his flippers tied behind his back shouting against the gag whilst Marlene stayed quiet so she didn't get a gag an she just had a col look in her eyes.

(Sorry tried to get their accents in again…. kinda worked as well as )


	14. Did you catch something Hans?

Dr Blowhole: "Behold associates soon we will have world domination! Nothing can stop us!"

Clemson: "Err blowhole seem as were…. you know taking over the world and such… will there be positions?"

Dr Blowhole: I've not thought about it… why do you want to know lemur..?

Clemson: "So I can do this… Basie king on new York and Madagascar!" he says loudly smiling evilly to himself

Red squiall: "If were bagsy-ing things I want England so I can enslave all the penguin super spy's! ... and underlings of course"

Rhonda: "My own tropical island with everything on it"

Savio: "All the small creatures I can s-sssstick my t-ttteath into!"

The room was now filled with voices of every bad guy in the room 'bagsy-ing different things

Blowhole: "QUIET!" his voice echoing in this room and the next.

Random lobster: "We should make the humans make things witch don't break when you grab them with claws!"

Everyone in the room suddenly turned to the random lobster which had brought up the idea, giving him strange and funny looks "WHAT?! It's really hard to drink from a glass with these things!"

"Please will all you all shut up, your drivie-ing me insane you all sound like a nagging mother! All the bad guys turn back to listen to blowhole still thinking about the things they want when taking over the world.

Blowhole: "…Besides because I am the best here I bagsy king of the world okay?"

Suddenly the room was now full of voices again- angry at each other trying to yell that he or she was better than them.

Hans: "Ummmm hello? I got them …What are you arguing about?"

Suddenly everyone turns to Hans as he shoves privates face first on the floor, still screaming against his gag and pokes Marlene forwards with a third gun his original two in clipped on the blackstrap.

Dr. Blowhole: "Puffin when did you get here? I didn't hear the portal"

Hans: "Well you were arguing like wittle children….Of course you didn't hear me!"

-Silence- nothing- everyone just had plain blank faces in hans' direction not knowing what to say next

Clemson: "Well it took you long enough …So where'd you get another laser Danish boy hmmmm? The bakery in Denmark, does it shoot pastries?"

"Wait-wha-OHHHH no…. no it doesn't"

Clemson: (strange he'd usually have some kind of witty remark…)

Savio: "H—hhhhow are you hansssss you look paler than usssal" examining him closer (had he caught something, did the portal laser have bad after effects or…)

Private: "MMMMMMMMMHMMMM!"

"I see you used the gag after all hans I could never put up with to much annoying noise" staring at the other bad guys annoyed.

Rhonda: "You didn't use the heat stroke freeze ray pffttt take me out to the ball game…"

Savio: "Rhonda s-ssssssseriously s-ssssstop with the-ball-game code alreadyyyyy!"

Private: "MMMM MM! Grabbing Clemson's leg then flailing his arms around in what was probably anger.

Hans: "Shut up…. So what's tha plan now blowhole?"

Clemson: "Did you hit your head Hans? Don't you remember?"

Hans just stares blankly at everyone's irritated faces

Dr Blowhole: -Sigh- "Fine follow me with your prisoners as I explain the plans"

Two red lobsters join Hans's side pushing Private and Marlene in the direction to walk and the rest of the bad guys followed closely behind soon they were passing the prisoner's room again and Hans couldn't help but look in….

"Oh I moved them to separate places so they wouldn't hatch a plan as pen-gu-ins usually do"

Skipper: "PRIVATE!? PRIVATE IS THAT YOU!? PRIVATE ARE THEY…"

"Go shut him up red one" blowhole said smiling evilly

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME YOU CREAP! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE PRIVATE IS!" Hans cringed at skipper's desperate voice and felt sorry for him and his team.

They eventually all got to what was the main room, some lobsters were at work doing things on separate computes but there was a ginormous screen at fount with a computer panels that seemed to go on for a mile.

Blowhole got to the front and started typing some commands on the control panel

Random lobster: "Dr blowhole there's a problem" a red lobster said from behind

Dr. Blowhole: "What is it now!?" he shouts going to look at the lobsters screen now shouting at the lobster next to him

…..

Clemson: "You know if I didn't know any better…. oh wait I do… I'd say you're going soft mummy's boy, I mean common! I would have at least tried to freeze or burn them or heck even their base but it hasn't even been turned on!"

Hans: "I err- I didn't feel like it you know… I just gaged em"

Savio: "Itsss true you have gone soft as well as pale hanssss"

Red squirrel "Or at least shinned a light in their eye!"

Savio: "urkkk s-sssssseriously doessssss everyyyone have an obs-ssssession with ssssssomething ssssstupid"

Red squirrel: "Says the nick-en-poop who obsess with eating small animals"

And their argument still continued as they passed by to the computers, now random voices from different arguments were comeing from everywhere

Lobster: "DOC IM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!"

Blowhole: " I WILL STOP SHOUTING WHEN I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!-"

Private: "MMMMMMHMMMM!" Shut up!" a lobster hissed pinching privates stomach really hard.

Clemson: "Awwww see even the prisoner is fending for you" he said sniggering victoriously "Are you going to come up with some snide remark now something to do with Denmark perhaps or are you so forgetful you don't know what happened in demark"

Hans: "Look Clemson your just a silly ding dong who things he can be king but that's nevah going to happen so there!"

Clemson just stood looking at Hans in silence as Hans turned to walk away to a computer screen to see what was wrong he glared at a lobsters screen saying –error- and smiled a little.

Blowhole: "WELL FIX IT!"

"TRAITOR!" Clemson shouted rugby tackling Hans to the ground with a thud


	15. Brain changer- RAY GUN STYLE!

The whole room stopped dead, everything was quit when Hans' back hit the ground the painful noise echoing

"TRAITOR!" Clemson repeated pinning Hans on the ground more firmly so he couldn't move.

There was a small silence as all the other 'bad guys' continually stared at the two

"YOUR NOT HANS!"….. His vice colder than usual and hardly recognisable "Hans would never be this soft and say 'silly billy ding dong' Clemson shouted in Hans' face

Savio: "Well clemsssoon if it'sss not hanssss issss it !?"

Clemson: "How the heck am I supposed to know .Not a family history keeper!" he said in his now cocky regular voice (does he have a cousin or something e.e)

The room soon filled with arguments again of how it could and couldn't be Hans at the same time

Blowhole: "QUIET!" everyone turned, Clemson still pinning Hans down "Think you idiots! How could somebody be Hans with HIS body and HIS voice but not be Hans!?"

Everyone looked at each other confused and blowhole came closer

Hans: "Of course I am Hans now let me go….Now!" it didn't sound a very convincing threat for the puffin

Blowhole push's Clemson to the side and study's Hans closely then grabs him off the floor lifting him up and punching him hard with the other flipper, Hans tries to cover his scream by clamping his beak shut but blowhole just punches him again much harder this time "Ahhh- mhmmmm-!?" Hans screamed as blowhole put his flipper in Hans' mouth

"Simple…" blowhole continued still scouting around Hans' mouth with his flipper until he had what he wanted and yanked it from the inside of his check.

Blowhole: "THIS!" holding a very small round device up high in the air but still holding 'Hans' with the other and everyone gasped in shock

Random lobster: "Errr what is it doc?"

Blowhole: -Sigh- "it's a-"

Hans: "It's a VC device" a British accent answered coldly trying to wrestle free from blowholes grip

Blowhole: "Well small pen-gu-in did you really think that us villains would fall for such a stupid little trick as switching body's with Hans and using a simple voice changer to try and cover yourself… I must admit it's smart… for you…" throwing Hans' body down causing private to almost yelp.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,

-FLASHBACK-

Hans: "You're not going anywheah!" pointing the laser gun at private and Marlene ad they stopped dead in their tracks

Hans: "Not so great now are-" ZAPPPPP!

Private: "Bad guys talk wayyy to much" holding a form of ray gun in his flipper

Marlene: "What…did you…do…" tapping Hans' body eyebrows rose.

Private: "Well I think it's another freeze ray but….it's like when we went against space aliens…because it's not as cold and he can still talk… he just can't move"

Marlene: "Okkkkkayyyyyyy…" still giving the still, strange looking Hans an eyeful

Private: "Marlene…. I have a plan…. go get the lemurs again" grabbing another ray gun

Marlene smiled at private asking for help "Okay I'm on it" she said going out of the lab. Private then zapped Hans again but before he could do anything private stuffed him on a chair and tied his feet to the chair front feet and put his flippers behind his back

Hans: "I'm not telling you a thing!"

Private: "I don't expect you to" hobbling into the bathroom and after coming out looking much more like himself again he was no longer as pail as he was, in the light it was clear that he put something to cover his skin

Hans "Make up is for girlz yah know!"

Private: "It's not make up…. this is though…." he says frowning and powdering himself with it and he looked like he always did again.

Private: "Bacon" Taking a VC secretly from the desk and pressing it.

Hans: "Wha- bacon?"

Private: "Thanks" pressing the VC twice this time

Marlene: "Ready" the lemurs behind looking past Marlene

Maurice: "Errrrr…"

Private: "Lets discuss a plan"

After a while they had finished Julien constantly reminding them that he was owed something, to witch is responded to by saying he could take the micky out of Clemson and the rest of the bad guys and by doing this he would show everybody his awesomeness of kicking mort and other kingly things to witch Julien seemed very happy with.

So Private got Maurice to tie his own flippers behind he back and gag him, he then nodded towards Marlene who in response. Zapped him and Hans with the brain changer (in ray gun form XD) Hans was now in private's body and private in his, screaming when he realised he was in the small penguins body tied up and gaged then private popped the VC in his now puffin beak.

Private(In Hans' body): "Let's go already!" trying to sound as bossy as he could

Maurice: "heh.. not bad"

Julien: "But I am tha voice impersonator king!" Julien interrupted tilting his crown on his head and dropping his back "I am Maurice I am boring and fat" he said in a dull voice "I do not sound like that and I'm not fat I'm just big boned!"

Marlene has her paws tied very lightly behind her back and the portal is open

Private(In Hans' body): "Let's go we will transport you to out of the base first then me Marlene and Hans will enter the base" …. "Wow I really do sound like Hans… I like chocolate buns!"

Marlene: "Buns or bums?"

Julien: I have tha best dancing bum to.. it is not chocolate however.."

-ZAP- they all disappeared being transported

-END OF FLASHBACK-

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Private-(in Hans' body): "Well… you fell for it for about fifteen minutes…"

All the bad guys snarled and blowhole was about to grab private again but he moved out of the way

Private-(in Hans' body): "Besides I wasn't expecting you to fall for it to long…. just enough time for a distraction…."

Blowholes eyes widened at the situation and the others looked at each other scared for a spilt second

"NOW!" private screamed at the top of his voice and all havoc broke loose

* * *

awesome! this is where i can give you updates now ARTISTS COMMENT! O.O

Does that even make sense.. I have no idea…. take the bat and hit me if you wish… I'm hoping to update this once a week now so sorry for the delay, and I still need to draw Doris properly.

So... yeah Dramatic twist! would you consider it a dramatic twist? did you see through privates disguise? or does he make a cool Hans?

Bad guys talk way to much about their evil plans am i right?

SEE! XD theres one non-useless invention that Kowalski made whilst he was singing about Doris- the brain changer- in ray form!


	16. Up above, Down below, your too slow

I' m so sorry i haven't updated for a long time! guess i've been occupied with other things but here it is! (Finally!) another chapter! HOZARR! depends how inspired i am hoping to finish this soon but still keep you on edge (hopefully not to on edge like not updateing!) anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Marlene twisted her paws and undid the purposely badly tied knot sweeping the three nearby lobsters to the floor with a low kick "Ha take that lobster losers!"

-Above-

Julien: "Oh wait what now?" staring at the fight from the upper floor

Maurice: "Yes now!" irritated

Julien: "Well… okay then…BYE!" punching Maurice off the second floor, falling and his big body squashing two lobsters underneath

Dr. Blowhole: "Don't just STAAAAAAND their, do something!"

All the lobsters start flooding in the room and around them Maurice and Marlene managing to knock out a few by kicking them

Private-(in hans body):"Maurice catch! Chucking the freeze/heat ray towards him and dodging one of blowholes punches "Marlene I need you" grabbing his extra ray gun (the brain changer!) from his back and kicking Clemson aside

Marlene: "Coming!" punching a lobster in the face on the way grabbing the gun of private

(From above)- Julien: "Hey leave some butt kicking for the professionals!" swirling mort round in a small circle above his head and lobbing him down below flaying towards a lobsters face

Lobster:"Ahhhhhhh! Cute thing on my face!, cute thing on my face!" stumbling backwards onto blowhole's Segway "I'm going backwards!" he shouts flapping his flippers in the air.

Private-(still in hans' body) –holding onto hans he takes his gag of and unties him

"Finally I can talk! HEEEEY LETGO OF ME!" squeaking in private's grasp "Shoot us Marlene!" private shouted

Marlene flicked the switch on the brain changer and private and Hans were put into their own bodies

Hans: Yayy not only am I myself I am much healthier! Now-" the sentence was cut short when private pushed him over and ties his flippers behind is back "OH COMMMON!" Hans screams on the floor unable to get up.

More and more lobsters scurry through, it seems endless however they are soon down on the floor from a kick, punch or even a laser to the face, making them all flying into each other knocking rows of lobsters over.

Marlene does a forwards role towards private shooting some lobsters behind him "thanks" he says shortly taking the spare gun Marlene found from her paws pushing the trigger making more lobsters fall than any of the others could do in one shot and sweep kicking behind him then going back to back with Marlene who was shooting a few lobsters, missing some but seem as she hadn't held a laser before she was an okay shot. Private already huffing from exhaustion and illness.

After a while of shooting Marlene sighed with pity and annoyance "you know we can handle things here private" she shouted shooting more lobsters as she did so

It was quite true- the lobsters were going down quickly- even if they were going down by a mammal being thrown in their face. But yet private still rolled and punched a few unexpected lobsters coming Marlene's way "not an option Marlene" he huffed as a lobster clawed his face and he pushed it back

It soon resorted to Marlene and private getting separated as the last of the lobsters surrounded the two (the others still shooting from behind) private's moves getting slower but hopefully the fight was almost over except the 'bosses' hiding here and there shooting lasers from above making fighting even more tiring because of dodging.

A laser shoot just skipping an inch above privates head, going down and completely destroying his laser as the red squirrel jumped down as well aiming for private, now just fighting with his flippers and feat, sweat dripping from his forehead as lobsters tugged and clawed at him with metal, others just sharp claws and the red squirrel aiming good punches, private only narrowly dodging some and he toppled red over his head and into more lobsters but illness grew deeper but thankfully just as he felt he was about to fall Maurice shot down the lobsters tugging at him

King Julien: "gee do we have to do EVERYTHING!?" despite the fact that he hadn't really done anything but gloat and throw random things.

Maurice: "are you alright?" his eyes full of concern for young private as he had done the most fighting of them all, the most flips, jumping, punching kicking, shooting, he was the most bruised and scratched but of course he still worried about his body on the inside as well, private didn't have much air to answer so he just nodded determination still showing he opened his back to try and ask how Marlene was but she approached behind him and held his flipper keeping him upright

Marlene: "where's mort…. and in fact where is everyone else?"

They all turned and looked but they could only see lobsters on the floor growning, passed out and rubbing their heads.

Maurice:"MORRRRRT THE FEEEEET!" he shouts, it echoes, annoyingly through the cave but there is no reply not even a squeak "hey don't avditise MY ffet Maurice! "Julien says annoyed "Maybe the other bad guys ran off" Marlene suggested egger to find skipper and the others Clemson and Hans hissing the most trying to get up but Maurice just bound Clemson's paws as well "Curses" he whispered and he was shoved nearer to Hans as Marlene grabbed the star stricken red squirrel and also tied his hands up.

They all gasped a breath of relief (not the bad guys obviously) but it was short lived

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!"

"Doris!" marline cried back and started to run on top and through the lobsters kicking some on the way to make sure they stayed down and she jolted towards the end of the room and keep running towards where her voice had come.

Private: "Marlene wait!" running after her as fast as he could Maurice almost running after them "Stay here Maurice!" private shouted despite not being that far away as he tried to jog through the bundles of lobsters to follow Marlene


End file.
